The romantic type
by indijainga
Summary: Sabriel fluff..I think.


The romantic type

"_where r u?!"_

Sam sent his sixth message in the past half hour. He was starting to get frustrated. Gabe told him to meet up at the park gate at six, but now he was almost an hour late and didn't pick up the phone OR answer Sam's messages. Sam had walked through the small park three times now and mothers on the playground had started to give him doubtful glances.

"_Great, now I'm a child molester, just put that on the list of wrong things right next to mass murder and angel dating. "_

Sam frowned. He took a quick look at his phone. No messages.

" _Huh, I guess this is how it feels like to be stood-"_

"_SAM!..WAIT!.."_

Sam turned his head and saw Gabriel, running towards him with..what? A red ball? He was too far to see.. His short legs moving as fast as they can, cheeks pink and hair all messed up. A view so lovely Sam smiled against his will, because, like it or not, Gabriel was still late. Finally he got to Sam, all out of breath, but now Sam could see what was in Gabriel's hands. Roses. Lots of them. About twenty or so. The shorter man was still gasping for air, but he managed to lift his head and look into his boyfriends eyes.

"_So sorry for being late babe. I had some unfinished business."_

Sam squinted his eyes. Was Gabriel...nervous about something?

"_Why didn't you fly here? You just have to snap your fingers and BAM you're here, next to me in the freezing October air!"_

"_I'm really sorry, I used all my mojo to do this one thing today. But hey, I got you some flowers! Aren't they nice? I remembered you like roses and today is our two month anniversary plus I was super late, so I thought heck, why not ?Please don't be mad at me."_

Gabriel tried to make those sad puppy eyes, that Sam always used on Gabe, when he was too busy hunting and didn't pay his angel as much attention as he wanted to and felt sorry about it. Gabriel's attempt, however, was so weak, that Sam burst into laughter.

"_All is forgotten, Gabe. Let's just go to a coffee shop or something. I'm cold as ice."_

The coffee shop was cosy and warm. The walls were painted dark brown, the floor was black and shiny and there were plenty of cushions around to build a fort. Sam almost drifted to sleep, while waiting for Gabe to get his espresso. When he finally came, Sam's head was wobbly and eyes half shut. The angel put their drinks on the small table and shot a glance at his sleepy boyfriend.

"_Sammy, are you alright?"_

"_Mmmhmm .. Sorry, it's just so warm in here."_

He took a sip of his espresso and let out a small sigh. When was the last time he actually got a good night's rest?

The next minute Gabriel was cupping Sam's face in his warm hands with a worried look on his face.

"_Sam, has my brother been in your head again? I will kick him to the moon, that son of a-"_

"_Gabe, wait. I mean it's not that bad. I mean, sure, he visits my head sometimes and talks a lot. It's not entirely Lucifer's fault I sleep for about five hours a day though. I mean, I hunt, do a lot of research ,heck I spend so much time with you ,on you, __**in**__ you, so you're the one who needs some kicking, mister."_

Gabriel felt speechless. He hadn't even realised how much time he actually took away from Sam's life.

_*Snap*_

They were no longer in the brown coloured room, which smelled like coffee beans and cookies. Sam wasn't even startled. That's how sleepy and used to Gabe's nonsense he was. He made a quick look around the room and his jaw dropped. Both men were in a small, white room full of red candles and rose petals, but the most impressive was the king size bed in the middle of the room. It was massive, made from oak, painted black with carvings on the head of the bed. Obviously handmade. Sheets were snow white and gleamed in the candlelight.

Gabriel watched Sam sucking in every little detail of the admirable bed.

"_Too bad we're not going to use it the way I was planning to," _he smirked and walked towards Sam who looked oh so delicate in the dark room.

"_Um, Gabe? Do you mind if I take a quick nap?_ "

Gabriel giggled and hugged Sam_ "You're completely exhausted, why do you think I took you here?"_

Sam smiled lazily and sat on the bed. He took his shoes and pants off and slid under the cool covers.

"_Hey, Sam, do you mind if I sleep too?" _Of courseGabriel felt kind of stupid of asking if he could sleep in his own bedroom, but he wasn't too sure if his boyfriend wanted company at the moment.

Sam rolled his eyes and smirked "_Come here, big guy."_

The angel quickly undressed and slid next to Sam. They looked in to each other eyes for a minute until Sam couldn't stay awake anymore and fell asleep. Gabriel could've swore it was the sweetest thing he has ever seen. He kissed Sam on the forehead and snuggled closer. It's not like angels can't sleep at all.


End file.
